


WWCD?

by Chash



Series: this is our story [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke's living the dream. So from now on, that's my mantra: What Would Clarke Do?"</p>
<p>"That is not a good mantra," Clarke says. "I don't know what I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWCD?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not really tried to write Monty/Miller before, but now is as good a time to start as any, right? I'll probably do some Raven/Wick later too. Write all the side pairings.

Clarke is Monty's new role model.

"This is a terrible idea," she tells him. It's the Monday after Halloween and they're having breakfast with Bellamy and Octavia. "I'm a really bad role model."

"Yeah, but which one of us is dating the hot junior we have a crush on?" asks Monty.

"When you put it like that, it kind of sounds like both of you have a crush on me," Bellamy says, absent, not looking up from his textbook. "Which, you know, I'm flattered, but I'm pretty straight, and I think I'd be bad at being poly, so."

"You know what I meant," says Monty. "Clarke's living the dream. So from now on, that's my mantra: What Would Clarke Do?"

"That is not a good mantra. I don't know what I did," Clarke notes. She pokes Bellamy. "What did I do?"

"Well, you had no social life, so I felt sorry for you, and your boobs are pretty great, so--"

"You don't really have a social life," Clarke tells Monty brightly, putting her hand over Bellamy's mouth before he can continue. "So that's step one. And Miller doesn't like boobs anyway."

"Didn't you do something inspirational? Like make an impassioned speech or something?"

"Not really. But if you find out Miller's ultimate fantasy, you can get Octavia to steal you an appropriate costume from the drama department. That helped a lot with my self-confidence."

Bellamy's ears go red. "Shut up."

"Or you could just cut out the middle man and go with _What Would Octavia Do?_ " says Octavia.

"You're not dating your grad student yet," Monty points out. "Sorry. Clarke is still my role model."

"Can you come up with excuses to casually go to his room, like, all the time?" Clarke asks. "Because, really, that was the number one thing I did."

"Alternately," says Bellamy. "You can come hang out at our friends' house with me and Clarke. Miller's usually there, you two can hang out and get stoned or whatever." He shrugs at his sister's raised eyebrows. "I'm happy. I'm spreading the joy, okay?"

"I'm going to vomit," Octavia declares.

Bellamy shrugs one shoulder. "Any time you want to chill with us, just let me know."

"Following Bellamy around is _definitely_ what Clarke would do," says Octavia, and Clarke sticks her tongue out.

*

Monty has had one relationship in his life, and he doesn't think it really counts as a relationship. He was twelve, and it was with Ellen Wong, the only other Asian girl in their grade. He doesn't think either of them were particularly invested in the whole thing, but the rest of their class just sort of assumed they'd get together, so they went to a movie and ate lunch together for a week, and then they just sort of forgot they were supposed to be dating and stopped.

He had a crush on Jasper for a year or so, because Jasper was the only one who knew he was gay and was his best friend, but Jasper is really, really straight, and he'd much rather have him as a best friend than make things awkward with a crush. And that's pretty much Monty's entire romantic history right there, which is sad.

That's another reason Clarke is his role model, because he knows she hasn't dated much either, and he thinks Bellamy has, so she figured out how to make that not an issue, and Monty needs to do that too. Not that he knows Miller has dated a lot. He just sort of figures _everyone_ has dated more than he has.

So yeah. He's sticking with following Clarke's stellar example. _She's_ dating a hot junior. She's on top of her life.

*

He's surprised when she shows up at his dorm on Wednesday, right on time for the GSA meeting. "We're still going?" he asks, surprised.

"I didn't stop being bi just because I'm dating someone," says Clarke. "Besides, I'm your wingman, right?"

Monty flashes her a grateful smile. "Thanks. Really."

"I like the GSA," she says, with a shrug. "And I don't want to be one of those people who, like, gets a boyfriend and stops spending any time with her friends, you know? That happened to me all the time in high school."

"But you already spent most of your time with Bellamy," he teases, mostly because he can. She glares, half-hearted, and he grins. "Which is yet another reason you're my role model."

"Clearly," she says, amused.

Miller's already at the meeting when they get there; he has his coat on the chair to one side of him and his backpack on the other, and he moves both when they show up, which means Monty is kind of obligated to sit next to him instead of having Clarke between them as a buffer.

"Did you hook up with Bellamy?" Miller asks Clarke.

"He didn't tell you?" she asks, clearly a little offended.

Miller snorts and kind of glances at Monty, like they're sharing a joke. "I was taking his lack of _she's in my room wearing a fucking tank top again, help me_ texts as an announcement. Something had to happen to all his sexual frustration."

"Wait, wait, he texted you about my tank tops?"

Miller rolls his eyes, but digs out his phone and opens up what Monty assumes is his text message history with Bellamy. He hands it over to Clarke. "They better be a thing now, or Bellamy's going to kill me," he tells Monty, with a conspiratorial smirk that Monty absolutely does not know how to handle.

"They are," he confirms. He glances over at Clarke, hoping for some sort of inspiration about where to go with this conversation, but she's busy snickering at Miller's phone. "I, um--the Halloween party was fun," he offers. "Thanks for having it."

Miller shrugs. "Thanks for coming by."

They lapse into silence, and Monty tries not to fidget. He's not bad at making friends, honestly, but he doesn't know how to interact with hot guys. His only real move is longing from afar and not knowing what to talk about. He doesn't know why he can't just treat them like normal people. Probably Jasper not being there is part of it. He's better at being one half of the Jasper-and-Monty comedy routine than he is at being on his own. Which is sad, he knows.

Thankfully, the meeting starts before he can get too melancholy about his ineptitude.

"All right, welcome back," says Lexa. She's the president of the GSA and is, frankly, the most terrifying person Monty has ever met. "Apparently some people feel we're not doing enough as a group, so we're going to have a party. Does anyone want to do something with that?"

Miller shrugs and raises his hand; he gives Monty a pointed look until he raises his too, mostly out of shock. That's what Clarke would do, he's pretty sure.

"One more?" Lexa says. Clarke raises her hand too, absently, still distracted by Miller's phone. "Great. The three of you are on that. Moving on."

"You're not giving us any guidance?" Monty asks. Lexa gives him a look that makes him feel like the most insignificant thing on the planet.

"If I wanted to guide you, I'd just do it myself," she says.

"Right," Monty mutters, and Miller flashes him another grin.

"She's always like that. She thinks if she acts like she cares, we'll take advantage of her or something."

"Oh, yeah, that makes total sense. Not deranged at all."

Miller chuckles. "Are you doing anything after this? I'm actually decent at party-planning, we can figure something out."

"I'm busy," says Clarke, giving Miller his phone back. "I have to wear a tank top and make fun of Bellamy. But you guys can text me if you need my expert guidance on anything."

She texts _hanging out in his room, first step in operation wwcd_ when Miller is talking to Lexa and her girlfriend about something; Monty glares at her.

*

On Saturday night, Clarke shows up at his room again, this time with Jasper and Octavia. "Want to take a really unsafe ride in the back of Bellamy's truck to stalk Miller?" she asks.

"I'm giving up on a real party to wingman you for this, so the answer should be yes," Octavia says, and, really, he can't argue with that.

Bellamy's friend's house is full of a bunch of people Monty has never met, which is no worse than a standard Octavia-and-Jasper party, so he can't complain. Miller's sitting on the floor playing a 3DS, and Monty goes to sit next to him. Definitely what Clarke would do.

"What are you playing?"

"Xenoblade," says Miller. "What are you doing here?"

"Octavia got tired of never getting to hang out with Clarke, and me and Jasper pretty much just follow her around with weed. That's how we interact with people."

"You have weed?" Miller asks, perking up, which is how he ends up getting high with Miller on Bellamy's friend's roof. The night is clear and a little crisp, at least to Monty; from what he understands, people who are not from North Carolina might think he's a wuss, but whatever. He loves nights like this, and it feels companionable and easy, which is a new feeling for him with Miller.

"I don't really know anything about you," he observes. "Except, you know. What I know."

Miller's high too, so he doesn't comment on that disaster of a sentiment. "What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"New York. State, not city. Upstate. Buffalo."

"Why did you come down here?"

"Because I got accepted. Best school I got into and could afford. You're from here, right?"

"Yeah. Me and Jasper, our whole lives."

"Cool."

"How did you meet Bellamy?"

"Same freshman dorm," he says. "Us and Roma. Roma met Indra, she knew Wick, Wick knew Nyko--" he makes a vague gesture. "And that's how it went. How'd you meet Jasper?"

"I don't even know," he says, laughing. "We were so little. I've always known Jasper. We went to pre-school and elementary school and middle school and high school together, and college now. Just always, you know?"

"Nah," says Miller. "I never had someone like that. But it's cool. That you do."

"Yeah."

"So you definitely watch a lot of cartoons, right?" says Miller. "You've got to. You wear nerdy t-shirts."

He can't bring himself to be offended. "Yeah, definitely."

" _Stephen Universe_ or _Gravity Falls_?"

"Okay, that is really not a simple either/or binary," says Monty, and they're off.

They talk about the cartoon renaissance for Monty doesn't know how long; as it turns out, Miller likes all the same shit he does, except he somehow hasn't seen _Over the Garden Wall_ , which is a tragedy.

"Dude, dude," Monty says, gesturing at him. " _Dude_! You have to watch that! Like, immediately. Well, not _now_. But man, it's only ten episodes, you're going to love it. It's so good."

"Yeah, cool," says Miller. "Let's do that next weekend."

"Oh," says Monty. "Sure. Yeah. We can do that."

Clarke texts at some point saying, _Can Miller take you home or are you coming with us?_

"Can you take me home?" Monty asks, which he thinks might be a little weird, after he says it, but Miller doesn't seem to notice.

"I walked. Want to walk? It's not that far."

"Sure," he says, and texts back, _wwcd? staying, obv._

He gets a thumbs-up emoji back and smiles.

The walk back is forty minutes or so, through mostly empty backroads. It's nice, private, kind of intimate, and they chat easily. There are lots of pauses, but they aren't _awkward_ pauses. Or maybe he's stoned enough that he doesn't recognize awkwardness. Either way, he feels good, like he was really successful at being a person tonight.

"I'll text you about next weekend," Miller tells him, and that's all the goodbye he gets, but it's still awesome.

*

"Does Miller text you about Monty-related emergencies?" Clarke asks Bellamy. Monty's hanging out with them in Bellamy's room, trying to figure out how big a deal watching cartoons together over the weekend is. He wants it to be a huge deal, but when he says it in his head, he has to admit it sounds like nothing at all. "Or is that just you?"

"I cannot believe he showed you those," Bellamy says, scowling at no one in particular. "And because he showed you those, you know he doesn't," he adds. "If he has Monty-related emergencies, he's not telling me about them." Monty sighs, and Bellamy apparently feels bad. "He doesn't really share stuff like that. Doesn't mean anything. He doesn't bother hanging out with people he doesn't like. He's got a pretty low tolerance for--everyone."

"You're actually terrible at this," Clarke tells him fondly.

"Sorry. I'm just here for unlocking your room when you forget your keys and to give away free condoms. You want some free condoms, Monty?"

"I think that's getting a little ahead of myself."

"You can never get ahead of yourself when it comes to STD prevention," says Bellamy. It's hard to tell if he's kidding or not. Clarke gives him a look that says she can't tell either. He takes some of his RA duties very seriously.

"Uh, yeah, anyway," says Monty, clearing his throat. "Are you free Saturday morning, Clarke? Miller thought we could plan that GSA party, get lunch, and then he and I watch cartoons."

"Okay, that is a whole _day_ of hanging out," says Clarke. "That's definitely encouraging. Are you sure you want me there? I can pretend to have vitally important things to do."

"Yes," says Monty, firmly. "You can handle party stuff and I'll, uh. Be really bad at flirting with Miller."

"Solid plan," says Clarke. "It worked for me."

*

Jasper is feeling a little neglected, which doesn't even make _sense_ , really. Monty hasn't done anything other than develop a crush on a guy and hang out with him a few times, and that is so, so much better than when Jasper briefly got a girlfriend junior year of high school and Monty didn't see him outside of class for a _month_. But Monty's never been the kind of guy to bring stuff like that up, because it just makes things more awkward. Sometimes Jasper is a hypocrite; it sucks, but he's accepted it. They always work it out eventually.

Friday night, they hang out in the common room and play Tekken, and don't talk about Monty's love life at all, which is honestly kind of nice. He appreciates everyone's support and all, but he's also not confident anything is ever going to come of it, so it can be a lot. He thinks he might let everyone down. Except Bellamy, he's not convinced Bellamy is actually invested in this at all. He has trouble reading Bellamy.

Saturday morning, he and Clarke grab coffee and go over to Miller's dorm to plan the party. They've got a date and a venue, so now it's just figuring out a theme and advertising, both of which are a lot more up Clarke's alley than they are up Miller and Monty's. Monty is in charge of the A/V stuff and Miller is in charge of getting and dealing with the alcohol. They're a pretty good team, actually.

"Is _fuck heteronormativity_ a theme, or do we also need, like, funny hats?" asks Clarke.

" _Hats against Heteronormativity_ ," says Monty. Miller snorts.

"You laugh, but I'm not going to come up with anything better, and we're going to end up with that," she says. "What hats are against heteronormativity?"

Monty shrugs. "I think that's open to the reader's interpretation."

Her phone buzzes at 11:39; Monty's sitting next to her, so he sees it's a text from Bellamy that says, _here's that text you wanted to remind you to leave_.

"I'm supposed to meet Bellamy," she tells them, shameless. "If we don't come up with anything better by tomorrow, I'm going with Hats Against Heteronormativity, so text me if inspiration strikes. Later!"

"Later," says Miller. If he realizes she is ridiculous and unsubtle, he doesn't comment on it. He just looks back at Monty. "Want to get pizza?"

"Yeah, sure."

He's been in Miller's room a couple times before, but this is the first time it's a pre-planned thing, and he finds himself stupidly nervous. There's no couch, just a weird collection of chairs and the bed. When he came after the Halloween party, he was drunk enough to not really think about where to sit, and just went with a chair, but he was sitting cross-legged on the bed for the planning meeting because that was where Miller vaguely gestured. Does he move now? Is it weird?

Miller grabs a couple pillows and throws them against the wall. "More comfortable that way," he says, and now Monty doesn't have a choice. Miller gets his laptop set up and stretches out next to him, not quite close enough that they're touching, but close enough Monty can feel him. 

He's walked by Bellamy's room and seen him and Clarke on the futon enough times that he knows this is definitely what Clarke would do.

"It starts a little slow," he feels the need to disclaim as Miller pulls up the video. He always frets when people are watching things on his recommendation. "Well, okay, the first and second are great, and I think some people feel like it flags a little in three and four, but I still like them, and five and six are--"

Miller looks amused. "Are you nervous?"

"What if you hate it?"

He shrugs. "I doubt I'll hate it. And it'll still be fun."

And it is. Once Monty just _relaxes_ , hanging out with Miller is easy. He's quiet, but Monty kind of appreciates that. When he snickers or offers an opinion, it feels like a victory. And Monty is good at making him snicker. 

The show only takes a few hours to watch, and then another half an hour to talk about, which is about 90% Miller going " _Dude_ ," and Monty going "I know!" and then he figures maybe he's supposed to leave, but one of Miller's freshman stops by and asks if they want to play frisbee, and that turns into dinner after, and then Miller wants to know if he's ever seen some anime called _Summer Wars_ , which he hasn't.

It's just ended and they're having another " _Dude_ "/"I know" conversation when Jasper texts and asks if he's still alive. 

_We watched a movie_ , he texts back. Miller goes to the bathroom; Jasper doesn't respond, and he texts the same thing to Clarke so he won't be annoyed with Jasper.

_See if you can take your shirt off_ , she texts back, and then, _You know, like, casually._

He snickers. 

"What?" asks Miller, coming back in.

"Nothing," he says, and stows the phone. "Just Jasper."

"When did you guys get together?" Miller asks. At Monty's blank look, he clarifies, "In high school?"

"Oh, wait, like-- _together_?" Miller nods. "We're not!" he says, maybe a little to emphatically. It sounds like he's going through puberty again, his voice cracks so hard. "Oh, no way. There was, like. A while in high school when I thought we'd get married, but he's so straight, and I think he'd be awful to date. For me. He's probably good for someone, but we wouldn't make that work." He licks his lips; Miller is looking vaguely amused. "Why did you think that?"

Now he looks _really_ amused. "I couldn't tell, so I figured I'd ask. And I wanted to see what you'd do."

Monty lets out a bark of laughter, mostly because he is full of feelings and some of them need to escape. "Wow, thanks. Really."

And then, without any warning, without giving him a chance to prepare at all, Miller kisses him.

Monty kissed one girl--not his "girlfriend," they never got that far--in a game of spin-the-bottle when he was sixteen. It wasn't very exciting; a brief press of lips, softness, and the smell of floral soap and shampoo. He left the game before he could be required to kiss anyone else, and the entire experience was underwhelming. 

Kissing Miller is overwhelming, in the sense that he is actually unprepared to deal with it. He wants to do everything at once, catalog every feeling, memorize every detail. He can't figure out where to put his hands, so they just kind of flit around and, god, he is fucking _flailing_. Clarke probably didn't flail when Bellamy kissed her. He is failing his mentor.

He's pretty sure the kiss lasts less than ten seconds, but he still manages to fit an entire lifetime of freaking out into it. And not even the good, oh-my-god-Miller-is-kissing-me freaking out. The kind where he has no idea what to do with his mouth. Or hands. Any part of his body.

"Was that okay?" Miller asks. He barely pulls away at all; he's close and smiling, amused.

"Yes!" He swallows hard, trying to get his voice under control. "Yes," he says again, more measured. He's done with puberty. He has control of his vocal chords. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting it. You caught me off guard."

Miller still looks amused. "So, I should do it again? Now that you're ready?"

"Yes," Monty says, and there's no hesitation or embarrassing fluctuations in his voice. "Definitely do it again."

*

"If you were really following my example, you wouldn't have come home last night," Clarke tells him the next morning.

"When was the last time you even slept in your room?" Jasper asks her. He gave Monty a high-five when he admitted he and Miller had made out a lot, which he figures means the awkwardness is, if not over, at least on pause.

"No comment," says Clarke.

"Not since Halloween," says Octavia. "Shockingly."

"RAs have singles," Clarke tells Monty. "It's _awesome_." 

Monty doesn't think he's quite there yet, but that's probably fine. Not everyone has to move at Clarke and Bellamy's breakneck pace. Miller seems fine with cartoons and making out, for the moment.

"I think I probably don't have to model my life on yours anymore," he tells Clarke. "But thanks for the tip."

"I see how it is," says Clarke, all fake hurt. "You hook up with the guy and suddenly you don't need me anymore."

"Of course I need you. We have to come up with a better theme for the dance than Hats Against Heteronormativity."

She blanches. "Shit, I totally forgot. Do we _have_ to?"

Which is how Miller ends up as Monty's date to the Hats Against Heteronormativity dance the next month. He even agrees to protect him from Lexa, in case she decides they've failed her for the last time, or something equally supervillain-ish.

"One of my boyfriend duties," Miller says, casual, and Monty texts Jasper and Clarke, _He called himself my boyfriend!!!!!_

They both respond with thumbs-up emojis, and when Miller asks what's so funny, Monty just says, "You should probably ask Clarke to show you her text messages sometime too."

Miller rolls his eyes and kisses him, and Monty decides Operation: What Would Clarke Do is a resounding success.

**Author's Note:**

> A selection of texts Bellamy sent Miller about Clarke:
> 
> 1\. my sister's roommate is really hot, am i going to hell?  
> 2\. i'm definitely going to hell  
> 3\. i'm bringing my sister's hot roommate to roma's, don't say a fucking word  
> 4\. WHY DO GIRLS LIKE FUCKING FINN COLLINS  
> 5\. FINN FUCKING COLLINS  
> 6\. he's barely a person miller  
> 7\. is "girls in tank tops making fun of me about video games" a kink or just a personal preference  
> 8\. i think octavia is laughing at me  
> 9\. octavia is definitely laughing at me  
> 10\. seriously she has got to stop wearing tank tops this is a real problem  
> 11\. i'm going to die  
> 12\. and go to hell

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] WWCD?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331284) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
